Notice Me
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: "I want you all to get back into a funk. I want you all to sing the most depressing thing to me. I want you all to be lonely for the week. That way, Vocal Adrenaline can't put us into tat state ever again." Slight Puck/Kurt. Not intended.
1. Notice Me

Kurt smoothed his hair down in the mirror inside of his locker. He listened politely as Mercedes prattled on about something. He thinks it was about a date with Matt that went absolutely perfect, but he could have been wrong. He was nervous as hell for Glee Club today. The assignment Shuester had given them had been a particularity tough one. It was supposed to focus on the feeling of being alone. Rachel had gone yesterday and (unsurprisingly) had been told that it would be used for a piece for Sectionals the following year. Great, the new glee club year hadn't even started at Rachel was already stealing all the solos.

It wasn't that Kurt hated Rachel's voice... Okay, so it was that he hated her voice, but could you really blame him? The girl sounded like she was grating cheese and was constantly cutting her fingers on the kitchen appliance she was using. Plus, whenever she sang, she would always close her eyes and reach out nothing and just seem like an all around wacko. It wasn't his fault that she just radiated crazy and unlikeable. Between her voice and clothing taste, he was kind of puzzled that anyone (including two of the glee boys and Jesse) would even like her.

When Mercedes asked him about his opinion on something though and he didn't answer right away, he realized that maybe he should have been paying attention. "Hmm? I'm sorry, 'Cedes.I zoned out. What did you ask again?"

She gave him a strange look. It wasn't often when Kurt went off into dreamland, but when he did it was usually because something was up. "I asked you if you thought these pants went with my jacket. I wasn't really sure, so I thought you would be the best person to ask."

He smiled sweetly over at his patterned challenged friend. "Why thank you, hon. And... They don't really go together. It's okay though. I have just the thing to make them seem like they match." He dug deep into his locker and found the bag he had been saving over about a month now. It was supposed to be her birthday present, but this fashion emergency needed solving and now. "Here you go. Take that horribly tacky green plaid off and put on this amazingly adorable sparkle top."

She took the top and headed for the girl's bathroom. Kurt waited outside for her. The hall ways were nearly empty and it was actually quite disturbing. Kurt waited for some neanderthal to pop out of no where with a slushy and dump it on him. Luckily, he was proven wrong and headed for the choir room with his best friend, now fashionably dressed. They were, in Kurt's opinion, fashionably late, but Shuester didn't really like the excuse that Mercedes green plaid didn't go very well with the solid green skinny jeans.

"Well, Kurt. Since you seem to think that being 'fashionably' late is a good thing, I think that maybe you should indulge us in your assignment for the week." Mister Shuester seemed genuinely upset that he was late. He wondered what could have put the man in such a bad mood.

"Of course, Mister Shue." He rifled through his Marc Jacobs messenger bag and managed to find the sheet music he was looking for. Setting down his bag and jacket, he shakily headed over to the band and Brad. Once everything was passed out. He took a deep breath. "As you all know, the assignment was 'Loneliness.' The song I chose is all about trying to get the attention of that special someone and wondering what they have to do get that attention." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a second before looking over at the band. "Gentlemen."

The music started. It was uncommonly very subdued compared to Kurt's previous numbers. He felt weird doing a pop number at first, but he figured that the more diverse he appeared the better.

_Here's a story of a girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world _

_She also had a secret crush_

_A little boy who talks to much_

Kurt let the words sink into him as he focused on the true story behind the song. If he hadn't been singing, he probably would have muttered something along the lines of 'story of my life.'

_And I'm standin in the crowd_

_And when you smile I check you out_

_But you don't even know my name_

_You're too busy playin games_

Kurt did that slight scoffing thing and lifted an eyebrow while a small smirked played at his lips. Such an appropriate song. God he hated Disney, but their music was genius.

_And I want you to know_

_If you lose your way_

_I wont let you go_

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before launching into the ever life expressing chorus. Why was his life like a stupid movie? He'd have to ask the fashion gods that one later...

_If I cut my hair_

_If I change my clothes_

_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip_

_If I say hello_

_Will you notice me?_

_Whats it gonna take for you to see_

_To get you to notice me_

He finished the chorus and listened as the last few notes faded into the distance. He stood still even though he knew it was all over. He sighed deeply before replacing the longing look in his eyes with his usual icy mask and the small frown that graced his features with the usual small smirk. Nodding his thanks to the jazz band, he headed to his seat in between Mercedes and Noah.

He felt Noah's eyes on him. He didn't like it very much. It took all of his concentration to focus on what Mister Shuester was saying to him. "...While showing up late is not a viable option, your performance made up for it. Thanks, Kurt. I think with a little more practice you might be able to finally hit that high F."

A half an hour later, he was gathering up his books and quite hurriedly. Noah had stared at him throughout the entire meeting and was feeling really uneasy about it. He especially didn't like it when Noah followed him out to his car. "What do you want, Noah? Isn't it enough that your neanderthal friends ruined another one of my shirts? Isn't enough that Coach Slyvester told me that I needed to lose some of my hips? Isn't enough that Mister Shuester still thinks that I'm inferior to Rachel fucking Berry?" When Noah didn't say anything, Kurt tried to prompt him. "Well? What are you going to say anything or or you just going to stare at me like you did all through glee?"

Again, silence took over the two. Kurt was about to leave the jock there and climb up into his car- no, his baby- when Noah grabbed the small counter tenor and yanked him to his chest. Noah didn't say anything. He just held Kurt against and wrapped his arms around the shorter kid's back. After a few minutes, he let go, but only enough to hold Kurt an arms length away. "Don't let them get to you. You're shirt looked awesome today. I like your hips the way they are- in a totally non homosexual way. You're way better then Berry, don't let her annoying-as-hell-voice make you think she's better than you."

Kurt looked flabbergasted at the small display of emotion. He felt the tears well up and he didn't care who saw him, he let them fall. Noah pulled him back in for another hug and Kurt felt the shirt beneath his face soak up the wet substance. "Why are you being so nice to me?" The question was muffled do to the fact that he was eating shirt, but he was sure that Noah had heard him.

"Because, even you deserve to be noticed."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I made this a one shot... Not sure if I should continue this or not... I will, but only if y'all want me to. Still working on 'Heil Hitler' and my other stories. Kinda at a road block though for 'For Your Entertainment'..._


	2. Notice Me Too

_'Yay... Glee practice.'_ That was the only thought that went through Noah's mind as the last bell rang. It was Friday... Unfortunately, it was also his day to perform his loneliness song. He really had had a hard time finding a song. He just didn't do lonely. True, since Quinn had popped out her baby, nobody really payed any attention to him. Yesterday, he had tried to comfort Kurt after his performance, but he really didn't know why. He figured he was just that desperate for a friend. He hadn't thought much about it after Kurt had thanked him for the hug and gone home.

He shook his head as the jocks, and former friends, passed his locker. Karofsky decided that now would be a good time to be a bitch and shouldered Noah into the lockers. Hitting his head against his locker door, Noah cursed under his breath. Normally, he would have retaliated, but he just didn't feel like it. What would be the point anyways? Karofsky would have about ten other players to back him up in a matter of seconds and who would Noah have? Oh that right no one. At least that's what he thought.

"Hey, asshole! Watch where you're going. There are other people in the hallways you know." It was the bitchy voice of Kurt Hummel that rang out among the hall. Noah turned to look at the kid and saw Kurt smile at him nicely before grabbing the choir room door handle and running in. Noah shook his head, he could feel a slight headache already settling in, before grabbing his bag and heading into the room after the kid.

Shuester showed up about five minutes later and called the room to order. He looked up at Noah and gave him the look. Noah sighed and walked up to the front. He whispered to Brad what song he would be singing and Brad nearly fell out of his chair laughing. One glare from Noah though had the piano player back on the bench holding back the laughter.

He walked to the center of the choir room and stared down at his shoes. "So I had a lot of trouble trying to find a song for this topic. Eventually I just asked my little sister for help. She kinda got this really evil look on her face when she gave me the song... Anyways, this song is called 'Everytime' by," he took a deep breathe, "Brittney Spears." He listened as the slight giggles and laughs went through out his fellow gleeclubbers. Without trying to embarrass himself much longer, he cued Brad to start playing.. The soft piano filled the room and Noah took his stage.

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

He sighed. This song was just way to depressing. Plus, his voice just didn't do the depression justice. The noticeable difference in Brittney and his voices just made the song seem a little to off.

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

He drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out in the small instrumental he had. He thought back to yesterday where he comforted Kurt. Looking at the boy now, it seemed like he was trying to comfort Noah.

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

The second verse always got to Noah. It seemed to describe his relationship with Quinn before the pregnancy, his father during Quinn's pregnancy, and Finn after the babygate scandal. He choked back tears as he thought about all the pass relationships he had fucked up.

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

He ended it there and felt the tears streaming down his face. This was ridiculous! He was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. He didn't cry at Brittney Spears songs, he laughed at her. Fuck this song. Fuck this assignment. Fuck Quinn, his father, and Finn. Fuck-

He felt a small pair of arms wrap around him and hold him tightly. He broke down on the shoulder of one Kurt Hummel. He heard the soft 'Shhhh' and 'It's okay' being repeated over and over again. Noah mumbled something into the soft fabric of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt responded with a line that was becoming the basis of their friendship. "Because, even you deserve to be noticed."


End file.
